Memories
by xNeglectedxRejectx
Summary: Hinata gets hurt on a mission and her arm has a serious sprain. Sasuke now has no where to go. And they are both Sanin. M for mature! Future lemon. Chapter five up! Author note taken off!
1. Chapter 1 I'm a Hyuga

**Disclaimer: ****I** **DON'T ****own Naruto.**

Thank you **Melodramatic Writer! Thank you for the beta!**

"**Normal talking" **

_**Thinking. **_

**(My self to readers)**

**Title:** **Memories**

**Chapter 2- I'm a Hyuga**

**Author: Hyuga Hinani**

**Gaara: What's this about?**

**Hinani: You'll have to read to find out.**

**Gaara: Damn I hate reading...**

**Hinata: Hyuga Hinani doesn't own Naruto, she only owns the wolves and the grass nin.**

**Hinani: Yep. The grass nin is cute!**

**Hinata: hehe...ok...**

**Sasuke: -sweatdrop- just read the story so I can leave...stupid girls, stupid grass nin, stupid Hinani...**

Everyone was tired and though the group had a little way to go again until they reached Konoha, Neji decided to stop. Both the Captain and Sasuke were still unconscious anyway. Neji put Sasuke down and Shikamaru did the same with the Captain.

"I've got an idea!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What, Naruto?" Neji asked.

"Let's take captain's mask off; we will be the only ones to find out her identity," Naruto said, lowering his voice.

"Idiot, she'll find out." Shikamaru pointed out.

"I like that idea," Temari and Kankuro said at the same time, both with smirks on their faces.

"Okay, who wants to take it off?" Naruto asked. No one volunteered.

"It was your idea baka, you do it," Neji muttered.

Naruto pouted. "Fine…"

Naruto's hand slowly reached out to captain's mask. Before he could even come a few inches closer to the mask his hand was caught. "Huh? Oh...captain I...ano...I didn't...I mean...man oh man...I'm dead aren't I?" asked Naruto nervously.

"Uzumaki, first of all I'm not going to kill you, secondly never, ever try to take my mask off again...if you do I **WILL **kill you," Hinata said coldly.

"Okay got it b-boss, never touch your m-mask again," Naruto stuttered.

"Good, now tell me when Uchiha wakes up, I have to talk to him," Hinata said disappearing into the trees.

"Got it boss!" Naruto shouted after her.

**(30 minutes later) Hinata POV:**

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked me coldly.

"Use that attitude with me again and I'll kill you," I said using the same tone he used.

"Ditto...now what do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"For one of the three Sanin you are really stupid," I said with a smirk. _If he wasn't as cold as he is he would have shown some emotion... I would love to see that. _

"What do you mean 'one of the three Sanin'?" Sasuke asked mockingly though it was evident that he was confused.

"You mean the **GREAT** Sasuke Uchiha doesn't know one of the most important things there is to know?" I said smirking.

Sasuke growled. "No I don't know, now tell me!" He demanded.

"Fine - you and two other Hyugas are the three new Sanin," I answered calmly.

"I understand Neji and I, but the girl, ha! Yeah right she's too weak," Sasuke said and my blood began to boil.

"If she was so weak she wouldn't have been able to beat Orochimaru, now would she?!" I yelled. _Damn..._

"Huh? I thought you defeated him?" Sasuke asked, frowning.

"Idiot...I **am **Hinata Hyuga." I said. _Damn..._ There was a **very **loud 'thump' behind me, most likely in the bushes.

"Tsk-tsk-tsk...they would have found out anyway," I muttered to myself.

"Prove it!" Naruto yelled.

I chuckled sliding my mask off and everyone gasped. I yawned. "Okay now do you believe me?" I asked.

"Oh my God!" Naruto and Kankuro shouted.

Temari slapped both of them on the back of their heads whispering, "Idiots…"

I smirked before turning my attention to Neji. He was really shocked, man that face is priceless.

**Normal POV:**

"Wait...you are the captain of the ANBU and you let Hiashi disown you?" Neji asked.

"Hai...I really never wanted to be heiress. They expect too much," Hinata replied.

"Ah…I see...should we leave now?" Neji asked.

"Hai," Hinata replied shortly and they set off for Konoha again, this time well rested.

"One question...why are we surrounded by wolves with many tails?" Kankuro asked freaked out.

"These wolves have many tails for a reason. The one with ten tails is the strongest; the one with one tail is the weakest. These wolves are the animals which I summon," Hinata responded.

"Okay...but why are the most powerful ones surrounding Uchiha?" Neji asked.

"Isn't it obvious? If Uchiha tried to run, they can stop him for sure. Miko, the one with eight tails, Niko, the one with nine tails, and Nai, the one with ten tails, defeated the Hokage and Jiraiya just by working together," Hinata answered.

Naruto, Tenten, Temari and Kankuro looked at the wolves in shock.

"You aren't serious right?" Tenten asked.

"No, I'm **very** serious." Hinata said in a monotonous voice.

They stared in shock and Nai howled, snapping them all from their daze.

Hinata stiffened, a hand flying to her katana.

"What is it Nai?" Hinata asked.

"Someone is coming this way…grass shinobi, a strong one too," Nai growled, fur bristling.  
Hinata nodded.

"Nai, Niko and Miko escort Uchiha back to Konoha. Everyone else follow me." Hinata ordered, slipping back into her role as captain easily.

The three wolves nodded and set off with Sasuke, who was on Nai's back. As soon as the wolves and Sasuke disappeared, Hinata set off while the rest followed.

"Neji, Temari and Kankuro - go north. Chouji, Shino, Shikamaru and Rock Lee head west. Naruto have four flesh clones accompany you to the South. I'll do the same as Naruto and go east." Hinata instructed.

They nodded and went their separate ways.

**Yeah anyway review! Me and Hinata-neechan are counting on you! Thank you for reading, hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2 Hiro

**Disclaimer: I** **DON'T own Naruto.**  
**Thank you Melodramatic Writer! Thank you for being the beta for this story! **

"Normal talking"  
_Thinking_  
(My self to readers)  
_**'The nine-tailed fox talking.'**_

**Title:** **Memories**  
**Chapter Three: Hiro**  
**Author: Hyuga Hinani**

Hinata had purposely sent Naruto and the other two teams on the wrong track. They wouldn't find out about Hiro even if it killed her. She wouldn't let them.

Hinata jogged through the trees.

_Damn you Hiro!_

There was a snarl from Yuuki. Hinata starred at the wolf.

"What's wrong girl?" she asked.

"Hina, Hiro..he...he killed Yoru!" Yuuki said, sniffing out to where Yoru's body was.

"Ok, now it's personal, not that it wasn't before," Hinata growled.

"Yuuki, why didn't you tell me before?" she demanded.

"Well the others were there…and you told us not to talk about _him_," Yuuki sniffled with tears whelming in her hazel eyes.

Yep, Yuuki and Yoru were lovers.

"But even then, you should have told me. Yoru is an important person...err...wolf in your life as well as mine. I would have killed Hiro," Hinata muttered.

Bloody tears ran down Yuuki's cheeks, you could still see them, even if Yuuki had fur.

Hinata stroked Yuuki.

"Shh...don't worry you and I will avenge Yoru. Now let's find Hiro!" Hinata yelled. The wolves around them nodded. Yuuki smiled showing her sharp front teeth.

"Alright!" She yelled jumping up. Hinata and the wolves continued their journey while a certain cousin of hers was cursing under his breath.

**With Neji, Temari, and Kankuro:**

"Damn it...I got stuck with a stubborn _girl _from Suna and the _idiot_ of Suna," he murmured in disdain under his breath.

"For your information I'm a _woman_, not a _girl_," Temari said making him jump.

"And I'm not an idiot, I just view things differently," Kankuro responded, making Temari and Neji laugh.

"Yeah, you view them stupidly!" Temari yelled.

A 'humph' was all they got from Kankuro the rest of the way, or not.

Neji, Temari, and Kankuro ran through the trees like it was the safest forest ever. (WRONG! Wherever you think your safe your more in danger then you think! The Hyuga compound for example.)

Neji heard a loud screech. "Did you guys hear that?" He asked.

Temari stared at him like her was crazy. "No," She answered and Kankuro shook his head.

Temari heard a loud squeak. "Did you guys hear _that_?" She asked. Neji and Kankuro shook their heads.

Kankuro heard an evil laugh. Hmm...It sounded like one of his puppets laughs. "Tell me you guys heard that…" he trailed off uncertainly.

"No!" Temari and Neji yelled.

Kankuro turned around and screamed while Temari and Neji did the same.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

In front of Neji was a golden eagle, in front of Temari a giant rat, and in front of Kankuro a puppet uglier than his own.

Yep…they were staring at their worst fears in the face.

Neji twitched. He had been afraid of golden eagles ever since he was two years old…when one almost swallowed him whole. Temari had been afraid of rats since four when her mom almost died because of a disease from a rat bite..rabies!

Kankuro, though he works with puppets, is afraid of them. One time he was going against a girl that battled with puppets too and she lost control…her puppet killed her, and it wasn't a pretty sight to behold.

Scared and frightened, the humans looked at each other and screamed. Temari stopped, smiling as she grabbed them both by an ear.

"Guys, let's switch places, because I ain't afraid of a golden eagle. Kankuro isn't afraid of rats and I bet Neji isn't afraid of puppets, so we could defeat them easily," Temari explained. They nodding and did just so.

Well things went well for them, but it isn't going so great for our favorite knucklehead ninja.

**With Naruto:**

Naruto and his flesh clones ran and ran, none giving into exhaustion. _I hope Hinata knows what she's doing, sending us on the wrong paths _Naruto thought.

Yeah Naruto had gotten smarter. "One, two, and three stay alert," Naruto ordered, a serious look on his face. "Oh and four too," He added absently.

"Narrrrrrruto!" _Someone _or _something _called. Naruto shivered.

"Who are you?!" Naruto yelled. "Turrrn around," the thing or person said.

Naruto did as he was ordered to, man did he wish he hadn't.

"Surrrprrise!" The women said smiling evilly.

"No! You can't be! You died with the rest of the clan!" Naruto yelled.

"Aw..Honey don't you miss your...Aunt Tya?!" Aunt Tya yelled.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto yelled. (Yep his greatest fear is his aunt...and I thought he was smarter! Pft!)

"Come give Aunty a kiss!" Tya said coming closer to him. He backed away.

"S-Stay a-away, I-I s-said s-stay away!" Naruto yelled. "Aw...come on now Naru-kun, give Aunty a kiss," Tya said puckering up.  
Eventually her lips touched his cheek, leaving a big red bruise where she kissed him. Naruto whimpered. _**Get it together!'**_ The nine-tailed fox yelled. Naruto nodded bravely, which got him another kiss.  
He rubbed the lipstick off, but it didn't work.  
"Haha! My kisses has chakra seeking germs, they will suck out all your chakra and soon enough you will die! Haha!" Tya laughed out. (Some aunt she is!)  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto yelled.  
_**'NOOOOOOOO!'**_ The nine-tailed fox yelled. _**'I hate your aunt.' **_The Kyuubi said. "  
Me too." Naruto replied.   
(Ok, let's leave our little hero to deal with that)  
**With Chouji, Shikamaru, Rock Lee, and Shino:**  
Shikamaru sighed. Chouji had been eating the whole time, Rock Lee had been talking about youth, and Shino had been no help. "CHOUJI STOP STUFFING YOUR FUCKING FACE! LEE SHUT THE FUCK UP! AND SHINO HELP!" Shikamaru yelled.  
They stared at him in shock and then shrugged. "Ok." Rock Lee, Chouji, and Shino agreed. Shikamaru sweat dropped anime style.  
"Lee set up the tents, Chouji go fish at the stream, and Shino make a fire. I'll go look for berries." Shikamaru said. They nodded and went to work.  
"I will use my power of youth to set them up!" Lee said using tai-jutsu(sp?) to set up the tents. After setting up two of four tents he heard a cricket and went to check it out.  
His normal, well not so normal, round eyes grew and there was only a single dot in the middle.  
"OH MY MOTHER OF YOUTH!" Lee yelled. (lol! 'MOTHER OF YOUTH!')  
Shikamaru came running toward Lee. "Lee, what OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Shikamaru yelled. (OH MY FUCKING GOD! Lee apparently doesn't know this saying XD)  
Chouji ran towards them with fishes in his hands. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" He yelled dropping the fishes in horror.  
Shino walked to them calmly. "What happened idio-OH MY MOTHER OF THE BUGS!" He screamed.  
In front of them was a giant cricket, it was surround by two bees and about one hundred ants.  
"Greetings earthlings," The cricket boomed, voice ashy like a donkey with a sore throat.   
"Huh?" Chouji asked.  
The bugs' red eyes narrowed. "You, the one with the glasses, we have come for your life!" he exclaimed.  
Shino composed himself while the others panicked. The cricket leaped towards Shino quickly, he opened his mouth and swallowed Shino whole.   
"NOOOOOOOO! HE WAS A GOOD PERSON!" Chouji yelled.  
"HE WAS FILLED WITH YOUTH!" Lee yelled.

"HE WAS THE ONLY OTHER SANE PERSON IN THIS GROUP!" Shikamaru yelled. _Troublesome cricket…_ (lol!)

**Is that the end for my buggy boy Shino?**  
**Hope not!**  
**What about Naruto?**  
**Hinata?**  
**Will Neji, Temari and Kankuro face any more problems? **  
**What about Sasuke, the wolves, Konoha, and the girls that love these shinobis?**  
**Review to find out!**

**Alright! 5 pages with 18 font size on OpenOffice! Thanks for the reviews guys! Byez!**


	3. Chapter 3 Lullaby, Help

**_Disclaimer: I__DON'T own Naruto._**

**Thank you Melodramatic Writer! Thank you for being the beta for this story! **

"Normal talking"

_Thinking_

(My self to readers)

_**'The nine-tailed fox talking.'**_

**(Kankuro: Characters talking to you)**

**Title:** **Memories**  
**Chapter Four: Lullaby, Help**  
**Author: Hyuga Hinani**

Hinata sighed, the wolves couldn't sleep and Yuuki was still howling in pain of losing her lover.

"Yuuki come here," Hinata motioned patting her lap. Yuuki walked over and sat in her lap curled up.

"Everyone else, come closer," Hinata commanded. The wolves did just that and sat down in a circle around their caring mistress.

"Li, remember that song I sang to you as a pup?" Hinata asked the five tailed wolf. Li nodded, Li was a black wolf with gray eyes. They turned white when he got angry.

Hinata smiled brightly. She opened her mouth and started singing:

"_Usagi oishi kano yama _

_Kobuna tsurishi kano kawa  
Yume wa ima mo megurite  
Wasuregataki furusato.  
Iki ni imasu? Chichi haha  
Tsutsuga nashi ya? Tomogaki  
Ame ni kaze ni tsukete mo  
Omoi izuru furusato.   
Kokorozashi wo hatashite  
Itsu no hi ni ka kaeran  
Yama wa aoko furusato  
Mizu wa kiyoki furusato"_

Yuuki and the rest of the wolves were fast asleep. Hinata smiled looking at their faces, so peaceful, so calm, if only she could sleep without worries again.

"Ah Hina-chan sad are we? Let me help you with that," A deep voice said. Hinata grabbed the hilt of her katana, pulling it out of its sheath with metallic hiss as the blade slid out.

"Woo there, Hina-chan! I'm not here to fight," The voice said.

"Quiet Hiro! How dare you hurt as well as kill one of my summoning?!" Hinata hissed venomously.

"Ha ha, so that stupid wolf finally told you huh? Well, I'll have to deal with her later," Hiro said coming out of the shadows, with an evil smirk on his face.

"YOU WON'T TOUCH HER OR ANY OF THE WOLVES HERE!" Hinata yelled, her face red.

"Whoa…slow down hun. I won't hurt them if you let me _hurt _you," Hiro replied, smirking.

Hinata's eyes widened. "No wa-" Hinata stopped herself mid-sentence.

_He will hurt them! I can't let him do that, even if it means- NO! NO WAY IN HELL! FUCK NO! _Hinata thought. "Nah, I'd rather kill you." Hinata said smirking.

"Aw, let's see if you've gotten stronger than last time and not just grown prettier," Hiro cooed mockingly, charging toward her at full speed.

"Rule number one, never charge at an ANBU straight forward," Hinata stated in the same tone.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Hinata yelled. About ninety-nine Hinata's appeared.

"Hina-chan, that's just more to my liking," Hiro taunted.

"I'll show you what's more to _my_ liking!" replied all the Hinatas.

They all gathered chakra to their feet and ran toward Hiro. Hiro took down most of the clones, but he forgot the real Hinata, who attacked him from behind. A clone hit him in the chest and Hinata appeared above him a hit him with a chakra full foot. His face then smashed into the rough ground leaving a large circle-like crack. (Reminds me of one of Naruto's attacks)

Hiro growled and slowly got up. The young man wiped blood off his chin and mouth. There were about twenty five Hinata clones left, the real Hinata and the wolves were gone.

Hinata jumped out of the tree. "AHHHH!" She yelled her katana in hand. She moved her katana quickly and it stabbed Hiro in the back of the head. His eyes opened wide and he dropped dead. Hinata smiled, she had gotten rid of him, and the bastard deserved it!

_'Guys you can come out now, he's dead.' _Hinata thought. She often communicated with her wolves telepathically.

"ALRIGHT HINA-CHAN!" Yuuki yelled before licking Hinata's hand.

**-----Ok, so Hinata's ok, now...let's go check on the weird trio-----**

Neji was coughing all night and Temari was talking in her sleep. Now our favorite Suna idiot was awake. He couldn't sleep thanks to his comrades. _'Damn them!' _He thought.

"Kankurooooo!" a soft voice said. Kankuro, like Neji said is the idiot of Suna, followed the voice, falling into the trap. **(Kankuro: HEY!) **Kankuro found a hot spring and it wasn't empty either. There were about five women in there…all naked. (Eww!)

"Watashi no name wa Kiko desu."(Translation: My name is Kiko.) One woman with black hair and violet eyes said.

"Kankuro won't you join us?" Another said.

"No way! This has to be a dream! And when I wake up I'll end up in a weird position with Temari or -shudder- Neji." He said cautiously.

"Please!" Another one begged.

"HELL NO!" Kankuro yelled.

"Then we'll have to make you join us!" One with midnight blue hair and brown eyes said smirking.

Kankuro ran for his life, before they could even get out of the spring. "Temari! Temari!" He yelled.

"WHAT?!" Temari yelled right back.

"I woke up and..." Kankuro trailed off. (What the hell?)

"What?!" Neji asked.

"I forgot (-.-')" Kankuro said _**stupidly.**_

"Ok..." Temari said. There was a very uncomfortable silence.

"Your brother is an idiot." Neji said. (NO DUH! BUT HE'S STILL KAWAII!)

"I know." Temari said.

"Wow...how are you guys related?" Neji asked still confused.

"I don't know..." Temari replied.

**Don't be mean to Kankuro! **

Naruto's flesh was slowly being devoured. "KAMI (God) HELP ME!" He yelled in pain. "AHHHHHHHHHAHHHH!" He yelled clutching his cheek. "PLEASE, ANYONE HELP!" He cried.

There was a rustle in the near tree. He spotted women with dark hair that had a dark purple hue and seven wolves. "HINATA!" He yelled.

"Hm..." The girl said jumping off the tree and looking at Naruto along with the wolves. "Hinata thank god! You learned a little about healing right? Can you help me?" Naruto asked.

Hinata nodded. "Naruto let go of your cheek." Hinata said. "But it hurts!"Naruto yelled. "I know, but that's the only way I can heal you." Hinata said.

Naruto quickly let of his cheek. The ANBU captain took off her fingerless gloves and put her hand to Naruto's cheek. Her hand started glowing purplish blackish.

Naruto relaxed. "You were lucky I was here when I was, if I didn't come you would have gotten an infection," Hinata said.

Naruto sighed thanking her over and over again. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He said kissing her cheek. "You rock Hinata!" Naruto yelled.

"Ok, come on Shika sent his tiger to get me because Shino has been eaten by a giant bug!" Hinata said surprised.

Naruto stared at her. "What?" Hinata asked.

"Nothing, let's go." Naruto said as he hopped to the nearest branch and jogged away. Hinata shrugged and fallowed.

**I'm so sad! My poor Buggy Boy was eaten! Waa! **

"You bug! You shall face me and my youthfulness!" Lee yelled! "Yeah you shall face Lee!" Chouji and Shika yelled pointing to Rocky. (My nick name for Lee!)

"Ha ha, pathetic human, you cannot defeat me only SHE can." The bug said smirking.

"SHE Who?" Shika asked.

"The Hyuga lady, forget her name." The giant grasshopper said.

"HINATA!" The three yelled.

"Yes?" A girlish vice behind them asked.

"NANI?!" The boys yelled. Shika glanced at Naruto then started laughing.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"You have lipstick marks on your cheeks." Lee pointed out.

Naruto blushed. "I can explain! Two is of my evil aunt, and the other is um..." Naruto said blushing even more.

"Who?" Chouji asked eagerly. "None of your business!" Naruto yelled. Hinata chuckled. "I see you guys have met the pesky grasshopper from nowhere land." She said.

The three different fellas nodded. Hinata jumped toward the grasshopper. "SHINO TICKLE HIM!" Hinata said. She then herself started tickling the hopper.

"No Hyuga Stop! Bug Guy Stop! HAHAHA...BLEHHHHH!" The grasshopper threw up. (They can't really but in the Naruto world anything can happen!)

"EWWW!" Hinata said covering her nose.

"That's gross dude!" Naruto said looking at the grasshopper. "

Wash Away No Jutsu (I made this jutsu up, Japanese: Keksui no Jutsu)!" Hinata said as water came out from behind her and washed Shino, and the floor, clean.

The grasshopper hopped away afraid of Hinata. "Yes!" Shikamaru yelled in delight. "Let's go look for Team Crazy now." Hinata said. They all nodded.

**Ok, so their fine YOSH!!**

**So Hinata, Shino,Naruto, Shika, Chouji, Rocky, and the wolves are fine. Team Crazy is still having some problems...wow! Review!**

**Joking! Lol! It's funny right? RIGHT?!**

Sasuke, Nai, Miko, and Niko reached Konoha. The kids were playing with Miko and Niko. Nai howled. He had a bad feeling about this mission.

"Hinata, please be careful." He whispered.

"Nai, we know you miss her...already...but she can take care of herself." Miko said.

"I know but she still has a sprained arm, even if she healed herself. If she uses it too much it'll break." Nai said.

Miko licked Nai, telling him to calm down. Nai finally gave in and nodded and curled up next to his beloved and his daughter, Niko, to sleep.

Sasuke sighed. _'I guess she would want me to take care of them until she comes back.' _He thought.

"Konohamaru come help me." Sasuke said.

"Why?! You are a traitor!" Konohamaru yelled.

"It'll also help Hinata." Sasuke said in defeat.

"Fine!" The brown haired shinobi said. "Meoji (sp?), Udon, help too, for Hina-chan!" Konohamaru said.

The three kids went over to Sasuke and helped him lift the wolves into the large house. "Hey Sasuke, can we stay here, since we helped you?" Meoji asked. "No." Sasuke replied shortly.

"PLEASE!" The three yelled. "Fine, fine just don't scream." Sasuke said letting them into the house. (WOW! Sasuke's being nicer! OOH! Lol!)

**Now with the girls and Kiba...lol! **

"Oh, I hope Naruto's alright." The blond-blue eyed girl said.

"I hope Lee is alright!" A certain pink haired medic-nin said.

"Ooh! Hope Neji-kun's alright!" The brown haired girl with buns said.

"I hope their all alright." The brown haired _man _(I say that lousily) said.

"Yeah, now GET BACK TO WORK!" A brown haired guy whose hair was in a pony tail (no it's not Shikamaru!) said.

"Hai Iruka-sama!" They all yelled as Sakura ran to the hospital and they went to train their genin.

**Hope that's long enough for you! **

**Well that's it! Hope y'all review...I would be so happy! BYE! LOVE YA!**

**Sasu: Stop with the "Love ya" crap!**

**Hinani: But I do love them, not you! So I won't make you with Hinata this time!**

**Sasuke: No please! Please! -Gets down on knees and begs-**

**Hinani: Maybe...lol! Review!**

**Hinata: Please...**

**Hinani: Please!**

**All: Get on with it!**

**Hinani: -pouts- fine!**


	4. Chapter 4 Nai vs Hyre, The News

**Dodges tomatoes and forks**

**Sorry to keep you waiting, but why forks?**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. **

**It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto! Or: **錬金術属していませんように思えます。それに属している岸本斉史！

**Thank you Melodramatic Writer! Thank you for being the beta for this story!**

"Normal talking"  
_Thinking _  
(Myself to readers)  
_**'The nine-tailed fox talking.'**_

**Title:** **Memories**  
**Chapter Five: Nai vs. Hyre, The News**  
**Author: Hyuga Hinani**

**T**he next morning...

**Naruto gang: Wait whoa aren't you gunna argue with us at all today?**

**Me: No...I'm too tired to argue so here's the story...**

**Naruto gang: shrug O.K. **

**T**he next morning the wolves were up bright and early. Nai rushed out at the scent of blood, fresh kill. Miko and Niko followed close behind.

"Papa...w-who is it?" Niko asked shivering in fear. Nai growled for Niko and Miko to leave. So they did, but Miko argued first, sadly losing.

"Who are you, come out!" Nai yelled. The person tsk-ed.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" The leader howled.

"Dumb dog (remember that), your master killed my brother and I shall kill you!" The person cried, jumping from atop, to attack Nai. Nai jumped out of his way.

"I have no right killing you." Nai said turning around and walking back into the house.

"Stupid dog! (Remember it) Come back **here!**" The man yelled, his voice getting deeper.

"**DON'T MISTAKE ME FOR THOSE FOWL ANIMALS!" **The wolf yelled as he grew bigger, his fur growing longer, eyes turning red.

"**I am NOT a DOG, I'm a WOLF! W-O-L-F! Don't EVER call me a DOG!" **Nai yelled, spitting DOG out in disgust.

The man backed away in fear of Nai. He hadn't expected that **tiny** dog (there it is again) to be so...so...so tough!

"**What's your name? Huh? Human? What is it?" **Nai growled loudly.

"Ugh...my name...err..." The now tiny man whispered.

"Yes, your name retard!" Nai said.

"Am I being ambiguous? Huh? No, I think not, so what's your name?" Nai said, now calmer.

"My name...it's um...Hyre." The man sighed out.

"Okay, **Hyre**, it's time to fight!" Nai yelled, trying to not act big.

"Nai, get in here you have to eat!" A rough voice yelled from inside the house.

"I'm busy!" Nai whined. "Fine, no breakfast for you!" The voice said.

Nai got this fierce look in his face that would make you want to kill yourself then be killed by him.

Hyre ran for his life, but never got too far, Nai's gigantic paw step on him. (Not much of a battle)

Nai put on this bored look on, lifted the paw that he squished Hyre with and licked it.

"Nai, are you finished? Cause I got news!" Miko's tiny voice yelled.

The large wolf finished eating Hyre's small body and sighed in distress. Nai turned back to normal and walked into the Uchiha mansion.

"Listen you dog! (Ugh, here it is...AGAIN) You don't leave without my permission, got it?" Sasuke yelled.

"Whatever..." Nai said bored.

"But, you made me...I mean your wife and daughter worried sick!" Sasuke yelled.

"Huh?" Nai said as he walked into the living room.

"Nai I have news, I'm gunna have a litter of pups!" Miko said in excitement. "Crap." Nai and Sasuke cursed.

"Ahhh! She's gunna hurt me, I'm gunna die! WAAAH!" Sasuke yelled dropping to his knees in sorrow.

"Dammit!" Nai yelled.

"How could this happen?!" The avenger hissed out.

"Well, you see when a mommy and a daddy-" Miko began.

"I know _that_ part!" Sasuke said, displeased.

"Okay, so yeah...I wish you luck dude." Nai said nervously to Sasuke.

"Whatever..." Sasuke said as he walked slowly up to his bedroom.

HN

**N**aruto, Hinata, and the others were talking about their past adventures, when all of a sudden they hear a scream coming from the east. Hinata's face become straight and she headed that way. Only to find Kankuro, in front of a hot spring talking to no one.

"Who the, what are you talking to stupid?" Hinata barked, but he didn't seem to hear her.

"Kankurooooooooo..." I pleasing woman's voice yelled out.

Kankuro began drooling. "Yes? Who's there?!" He yelled out.

Hinata growled. She grabbed the hilt of her katana, pulling it out of its sheath causing it to make a metallic hiss as the blade slid out.

"Kankuro get outa there!" She yelled, but it didn't help.

The ANBU captain became defenseless and dropped to her knees, dropping her katana in the process.

"Captain?! Captain??! Are you okay?" Many of the other ANBU yelled.

"She's not but I am!" The woman's voice yelled.

Kankuro turned his head. He saw Hinata on her knees, katana to her right. He ran toward her, not noticing the rest of the group. Though Kankuro didn't have his puppets with him at the time, cause of the fact the **Sasori **destroyed them, he could still fight in some way. Then he heard:

"Captain?! Captain??! Are you okay?"

"She's not but I am!"

He searched around the area quickly and found it! The source of that voice! Kankuro jumped into the nearest tree. He tip-toed toward the woman and sealed off his chakra.

Then he spotted her, man was she ugly! I mean she had moles and pimples and, gawd!

"What do you want with us?!" Kankuro yelled to her. She turned her head and clapped.

"Bravo! Kankuro!" The woman said taking the shape of Hinata, her clothed now big for her.

"Ugh! This is troublesome." Kankuro said running toward her.

She grew this scared look on.

"Kanky, why are y-you a-attacking m-me?" "Hinata" said as she began to cry.

Kankuro, "Kanky", felt as if a bow had just gone threw him. Man, he wasn't gunna attack Hinata, no way.

"Kankuro! Kankuro!" A lady's voice yelled out at him.

"Kankuro! Don't trust her, go for it! That's not the real Hinata!" The girl's voice said again.

"Huh?" Hinata?!" Kankuro said surprised.

"Yeah! Go Kankuro! GO!" The girl's voice said again.

Kankuro smirked. He ran toward the fake Hinata and kicked her in the face causing her to fly backward.

"You little bitch! I said to keep your mouth shut!" "Hinata" hissed out grabbing a little girl by the hair. Tears streamed down the girl's face and she began to scream.

"Huh? Who are you? Why? Why did you help me?" Kankuro asked.

"I-I c-couldn't l-let a f-friend g-get h-hurt b-by h-her." The girl said cough and wheezing between the words.

"Friend?" Kankuro asked.

"Y-Yeah, d-don't t-tell m-me y-you d-don't r-remember m-me." The girl said crying even more.

"Huh? Look, I'm s-sorry b-but I d-don't remember you. Sorry!" Kankuro yelled as he attacked the woman causing her to let go of the little girl.

"Yahh!" The black haired girl yelled falling through the trees. She hit the ground with a loud 'thump' and fainted.

Hinata regained herself and the rest of the ANBU followed the noise.

"Kankuro! Are- wait that's not Kankuro." Temari said as she and Neji came from the opposite direction.

"Hi guys!" Naruto and Lee yelled in glee.

"Not the time idiots." Temari said. Kankuro hopped from the tree and asked "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she'll be fine." Hinata said.

"Hey, Temari she said she was a friend, do you know her?" Kankuro asked.

Temari lifted her shirt a little.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" Naruto asked.

"O.M.G." Temari gasped.

"Guys come check this out." Shikamaru said bored.

"Well, what- Holy Crap." Chouji said.

"B-But h-how could she have both Suna and Konoha hitai-ate?" Neji asked.

"Well, she apparently was a Konoha villager and ninja first, then something must have happened, or she was kidnapped so she ended up and Suna and became a ninja there." Shikamaru said wisely.

"That sounds familiar, why?" Temari wondered. A couple of minutes past until Kankuro yelled "I GOT IT!"

"What?" "Who?" "How did _you _figure it out?!" The ninja yelled out.

"That is Hinata's long lost twin!" Kankuro yelled into the air.

The ABU slapped their heads. "Idiot." The whispered.

"A-ano." A small voice whispered. "What happened to senpai?" The voice asked.

"Eh-...well she fell." Hinata said, trying not to make the kid cry.

"Ugh...Moki? What? Why are you here?" The girl said rubbing her head after getting up.

"Senpai! You okay!" Moki yelled.

"Hai Moki, now what are you doing here?" The girl said to the kid.

"Well Hikaru-Senpai was worried and told me to come get you." Moki said.

The girl started to blush.

"I told you she was Hinata's twin!" Kankuro yelled.

"Huh? Oh, arigoto! But I'm not Hinata-Senpai's twin." The girl said getting up.

"My name's Hinani H-never mind, just Hinani." Hinani said dusting herself off.

"Ahh! I remember now! Gaara misses you!" Temari said smiling at Hinani.

Hinani turned bright red and eeked.

"W-What? -shakes head- Never mind. Let me give you a tour." Hinani said.

Moki grabbed her hand. "Senpai, I'm scared." He whispered looking at Lee.

"Don't worry Lee-san is really nice." Hinani said smiling brightly. Moki blushed and nodded.

Aha

**K**iba sighed. It had been a while since he had seen either Shino or Hinata.

"Hey Haruno, what do you think happened to Hinata?" Kiba asked.

"She was probably scared off by her fan boys." Sakura and Ino laughed.

"That's not funny-oh, hi Sasuke!" Tenten yelled.

"That's not funny Tenten." Sakura mocked.

"Yo." Sasuke said as the wolves pulled him ahead.

"Sasuke??! You have dogs?" Sakura and Ino asked.

"They're wolves and they ain't mine, they're Hinata's." He said.

"Hinata's?! But Hinata can't summon!" Kiba yelled.

"Actually she's the ANBU captain." Sasuke and Jiraiya said.

"What?!" The four Chuunin/Medic Nin yelled.

"Yep. Anyway, I got to go." Sasuke said as he ran after the wolves.

End

**S**o that's the fifth chapter. Hope ya guys liked it. It took a while.

Hinani: Review please.

Hinata: Thanks.

Bye!


	5. Chapter 5 Training

**Dodges tomatoes and forks**

**Sorry to keep you waiting, but why forks?**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto! Who I ALSO worship... **

**Thank you Melodramatic Writer! Thank you for being the beta for this story!**

"Normal talking"  
_Thinking _  
(Myself to readers)  
_**'The nine-tailed fox talking.'**_

**Title:****Memories**  
**Chapter Five: Training (the real chapter five)**  
**Author: xNeglectedxRejectx**

**Naruto: What's with the user name?**

**Ino: is there something behind it?**

**Me: I was feeling that way when I made it...**

**Hinata: aww p--**

**Sasuke: screw you...**

**Me: what the hell?!**

**Sasuke: I hate you! You're making NaruHina a side-pairing to this story?! **

**Me: yeah...got a problem with that emo-teme?!**

**Hinata and Naruto: O////O --major spazzing--**

**Ino: okayyyy...I thought you were over NaruHina?**

**Me: yeah..but I love all Hinata couples..except REALLY crack ones..like OROHina..or HiashixHinata **

**Ino, Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke: ewwww...**

**HN**

"Yo! Sasuke wait up!" Kiba ran after Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke spat.

"Where are you going?!"

"I'm going to the park..there is no way I'm letting these wolves _go_ in my house!"

"oh...alright then..I'm watching you," with that Kiba and the girls left.

Sasuke headed off the the park, smirking. "Idiot..."

**HN**

"Moki...how has your training been going so far?" Temari asked the boy, who was cowering behind Hinani.

"F-Fine..."

Hinani chuckled. "Moki..she isn't going to eat you..."

Moki stared at Hinani slightly reassured, still trying to figure out whether to trust Lee or not. "H-Hai..."

"Hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm going to be the next great Hokage!" Naruto shouted.

"I-I'm M-Moki T-Turanto...I'm going to be the next great Mizukage!" Moki yelled.

"I'm Hinata, nice to meet you Moki-kun!" Moki blushed.

"S-She's p-pretty..."

Hinani smiled. "Yes...now come on...it's almost time for dinner." They walked toward the village and casually entered the gates.

Hinani turned to them: "Welcome to Kirigakure!"

"Oh..so that's how this place is so familiar! It's the great ol' Hidden Village of the Mist!" Naruto shouted, causing all the villagers to stare at him.

"Yeah...I heard you where here before."

"Yup!"

Hinani laughed. "Ok, well..it's time for dinner any of you hungry?"

"Oh boy! You got ramen?!"

Hinani nodded. She led them to a fairly large house. "Mrs. Turanto! I brought Moki-kun back!" She yelled.

"Oh thank you dearie. I appreciate you giving him extra training! Come in, all of you it's time to eat!" An old, gray lady yelled.

"Thank you ma'am!" The ANBU bowed and walked into the dining room.

"Yo."

"Tarō-kun, hi."

"Who are they?"

"Oh these are some friends of mine. Hinata, Naruto, Kankuro, Temari, Neji, Shino, Shikamaru, Lee, and Chouji."

"Hi...I'm Tarō..."

"Hello..."

It was awkward...so everyone just sat down. Hinani helped the old woman set the table and then sat down. Naruto and Moki looked at the food hungrily. Their eyes widened as the old lady hit then both with fans.

"Be polite..."

"Awwww...alright..itadakimasu!" They shouted and dug into the food.

"Thank you." With that they all ate, some slower then others, some faster, some cleaner and some messier.

**About thirty minutes later...**

"Gochisosama deshita!"

"You're welcome...now go take a shower...separately please..." The old woman left with those words.

"What does she mean by that?" Naruto asked, his mouth full of ramen.

"She has two private bathes in the back."

"Oh ok!"

"Moki...you go with Naruto and the guys..."

Moki smiled, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. "Hai!"

Hinata looked confused. "Why do you have to hang out with him all the time?"

"I owe the old lady for letting me live here.."

"Oh..alright! Come on Temari.."

"Hai Hinata-san!"

The guys and girls went their separate ways, trying to relax themselves from the horrible two days they've had.

**..In an unknown part of the city..**

"My plan is working...they shall all die! Especially the one who killed him!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"I'm a fucking guy!"

"Riiiight..."

"Ughhh! I will kill you next!"

"Suuuure..."

**..The next day...**

Moki jumped Hinani. "Hinani! Time to go meet up with Sasuko-chan and Sain-teme!"

"Hai..hai...hold on..."

Hinani grabbed Moki, picked him up and threw him out the door, locked it, changed and come out.

"Let's..."yawn"...go..."

"Hey are you guys going to train?!" Naruto jumped out, pulling on his shoes.

"Yeah.."

"Can I come?!"

"Sure..."

"Yes! Hear that guys, we can go!"

Hinani and Moki's faces fell. "A-all of you?"

Hinata nodded.

"F-Fine...come on..."

**HN**

"Hi Hinani-sensei! Moki-baka!" A girl with dark blue hair and green eyes shouted.

"Hello Sasuko..."

Hinani yawned.

"Hi Sasuko-chan!"

Moki smiled.

"Hey dope..."

A baggy brown haired, gray eyed, teen glared.

"Sain-teme!"

Moki glared.

"Hello Sain..."

Hinani sighed.

"Hey sensei..."

Sain smirked.

"Ok..will both of you shut up...Sain and I will spar while Moki and Sasuko spar."

"But sensei! I always spar with Sasuko! I wanna spar with you or teme!"

"Fine...Sain you will spar with Sasuko, Moki and I will spar...or he'll annoy me for the rest of my life..."

"Yes!"

"Damn you dope..."

"Yay!"(that's Sasuko)

"Alright...start!"

Sasuko and Sain stood tall, proud.

"I'll take you down easy Sasuko..."

"I-I'll try!"

"Right." Sain ran toward Sasuko, kunai knife in hand. He disappeared and tackled her to the ground.

"You won't like me much after this!" Sain pierced the kunai knife threw Sasuko's knee.

Poof.

"Damn! Substitution!"

Sasuko jumped up from behind Sain. She also had a kunai knife in hand. Sasuko stabbed him in the arm.

"You'll pay.."

Sain grabbed the kunai knife from his hand. He then appeared behind Sasuko and put it to her throat. Pulling Sasuko's hair she put the kunai knife closer to her neck. Sasuko started to cry.

"That's enough Sain..." Sain put Sasuko down and sighed.

"Pathetic.." He spat.

"Alright...Sasuko are you alright?" Sasuko nodded.

"Alright...my turn!" Moki shouted.

Hinani and Moki stood up. Moki got into a stance.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

About 49 other Moki's appeared.

They all tackled Hinani. Hinani did flips and spins, kicking while doing them. The clones disappeared. After a few minutes they where all gone.

"Woah..." Moki shook his head and focused on Hinani again. He charged at her and took out three shurikans.

"I'll get at least one scratch on you sensei before we leave today!" Moki threw the shurikans.

"Ok." Hinani dodged his attacks. He threw a punch at Hinani and she grabbed his arm. Throwing him behind her she whispered.

"You aren't going to scratch me like this."

"Oh but I did scratch you sensei..."

Hinani wiped her cheek. Everyone gasped.

"NOT!" The blood turned to water and Hinani went 'BLOP' as the water dropped.

"What?!" Everyone gasped again.

"Back here..."

A kunai knife to his neck Moki sighed, accepting defeat. "Fine..you win sensei..."

Hinani let him go.

"Alright...training's over for the day..."

Sasuko groaned. "But..sensei! Why does Moki get special training and we don't?!"

"Because..remember what happened when I did give you guys special training?"

"Right...oh...I forgot sorry..."

Hinani nodded to her team and they(Sasuko and Sain) left. She walked up onto a tree and hung upside down. Hinani yawned.

Hinata sighed. "Hinani..will you fight me?" This caught Hinani's attention.

"I thought you'd never ask." Hinani jumped off the branch, after climbing back up.

They both got in stances and...

**HN**

**Me: I'm going to end it there...XD **

**Ino: you're so evil!**

**Naruto: yeah!**

**Me: I know...now review if you want me to continue! I'm going to try and update faster**

**Hinata: b-bye...**

**Hinani: cya!**

**Me: -walks off twitching and saying- 5 p-pages...5 p-pages..**


End file.
